marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ironmonger7/Iron Man 3: Improved
Welcome. We all know how we feel about Iron Man 3 (for me it was okay, but I didn't like it so much). So you should check out my version of the film that I think is pretty good. If you don't like it so much you still gotta admit this version is a lot better than the actual movie. Plot Keep the original 1999 Christmas flashbacks but without any Aldrich Killian stuff. Tony Stark works with Bruce Banner on the Hulkbuster armor, because that kind of what Igor was, but it wasn't really. And of course to add the actual Hulkbuster to the story, you would have to stretch Bruce Banner's cameo from the movie into a major role. Stark next decides to create a portal with Banner and meanwhile a Ten Rings agent has been spying on them all along. He gets back to base where he tells his leader, the Mandarin, that they can activate the portal themselves to transport the Makluans to Earth as the Mandarin has been wanting their rings. Though he would successfully gain the Makluan Rings, one of the group's members asks what would happen to Stark and Mandarin tells him that the Makluans, being dragons, would step over and crush Tony. The Mandarin then attempts to grab Stark's attention by attempting to kidnap James Rhodes, but he suits up in War Machine (not Iron Patriot) and uses his missiles to blow a hole through Mandarin's stomach. The Ten Rings attack the military base before bringing the wounded Mandarin to their base, where they know "someone" who can save him. Maya Hansen arrives to the scene, being the brains behind the Ten Rings. She has created the Extremis virus, injecting it into the Mandarin, allowing his stomach to regenerate. Realizing of his new powers, he attacks the military base, having killed almost everybody except for Rhodes. However, Mandarin departs without even attempting to attack Rhodes, revealing that he is going for a bigger prize: Virginia Potts. Maya is sent to go to Stark's Mansion where she distracts Tony into going upstairs while she secretly kidnaps Potts. Stark is waiting for Hansen upstairs only to find that she is not coming or responding to him (she has left kidnapping Potts) and she calls him on the phone, telling Stark that if he doesn't show up to the Ten Rings and the Mandarin within 24 hours, Potts will be killed. Stark arrives to a vault containing the Iron Man armors where he picks up the movie's main suit (having more red than yellow like all times, which is better) and flies to there to the Ten Rings' new base, a mansion. Stark arrives to the mansion to save Potts. While beating up the members using his kick-ass suit, he then reaches the Mandarin. Mandarin states that Stark should arrived without a suit to meet Potts so she could be freed, but arrived rather to a duel, and tells Stark that because of this he has to kill Potts for confronting him and killing a lot of the Ten Rings troopers. As he is about to kill her with his "Extremis karate" Iron Man knocked him out, s they have their own fight. However, it ends up with the Mandarin winning by using his fiery powers on Stark's weak spot; the Arc Reactor in his chest. it burns up and nearly allows the shrapnel to reach his heart and Hansen takes him back to his house, where she decides to save Tony's life (not to make her fully a villain) by injecting him with Extremis, knowing that while she wants revenge on him for leaving her after one night before helping her collaborate on the Extremis project, she realizes that she could get her chance of working with Stark despite her thinking the Mandarin "better" than him. The Extremis removes the shrapnel from Stark, healing his heart without the need of his Arc Reactor. He is now able to somehow mentally hack into technology and control his armor as it flies to him piece-by-piece. Hansen tells Stark he now has the Mandarin's powers, amazing him. Realizing Potts could be killed soon, he contacts Rhodes as backup before heading back to the Mandarin's base. Hansen secretly arrives to the base as well to once again support Mandarin, where she reveals her revenge on him and tells that she infected Stark with a smaller dose of Extremis than the Mandarin, so it doesn't give Stark fire powers. As the Iron Man is shocked by this, the Mandarin knocks him out before using his fiery fist to impale Potts through the chest, though Maya jumps in the way, saving Potts and before death encourages Stark to save the world from Mandarin. Then Rhodes flies in and breaks Pepper's shackles as Stark flies her through the building, saving her and as Rhodes is knocked out by the Mandarin, Iron Man arrives back and fires his Repulsor, blasting the Mandarin's hands off and injuring him. After his defeat, the Mandarin tells that Iron Man, now Extremis-powered, will destroy him so he goes back to lusting the Makluan Rings, ordering the Ten Rings to break into Stark's home and activate the portal. As Stark, Potts, and Rhodes are trying to get to Stark's Mansion, the Ten Rings agent is already there and activated the portal. As the Makluan dragons run through the portal to Earth, they run over Banner, but he survives due to being Hulk. The Ten Rings member captures Banner, who gives a quick call to Tony as the Makluans are in the house, wrecking it to pieces. At the Mandarin's base, he arrives to a captured Banner, and has acquired the rings using one of them to mind control Bruce into transforming into Hulk to eat Stark (Ultimate Hulk reference), using this potential since Banner/Hulk is invincible. Banner then transforms into the Hulk and attacks the city, who has turned grey and is looking for Stark, who has flown to the wreckage where his home used to be. Out of it comes out Fin Fang Foom, who defeats Stark and throws him into the very bottom of the destroyed mansion, in the non-destroyed vault where he keeps his armors, which are also still active. While he explains he is in a situation against both a dragon and the Hulk, J.A.R.V.I.S. suggests he don the Hulkbuster which he does, flying through his house and defeating Fin Fang Foom before flying to the city, where the "gray" Hulk has defeated War Machine, brushing him aside as Iron Man arrives. Hulk however is gaining an advantage, biting through the Hulkbuster armor before ripping out Stark's actual arm from the suit, biting it however Stark fires his Repulsor from his hand, knocking down Hulk before fully getting back into the Hulkbuster but as he is about to get defeated, he uses his Extremis to control the controlled Hulk, not only getting rid of his grey-skinned, red-eyed form but also turning him back into Bruce Banner. As Banner thanks him, Mandarin arrives to the battlefield riding Fin Fang Foom and soon Iron Man fights them and then Banner transforms into the Hulk (green is back) fighting Fin while Iron Man fights the Mandarin with some of War Machine's help. The Hulk then leaves the battlefield and runs to Stark's mansion where he fights the Makluans there. Fin Fang Foom eventually crashes Hulkbuster Iron Man into a wall as he sits there, and flies out of the suit now only in his normal movie's armor, attempting to render the Rings useless but they are technology far too complex. After that the Mandarin uses his own Extremis to block Extremis from Stark's body. Stark, without Extremis, while in mid-air rammed by Foom is accidently thrown back into the Hulkbuster which is the way he plans to win. However the Mandarin then hacks into the Hulkbuster, damaging it even more as Iron Man "sits" in it. The Mandarin after heavily damaging the Hulkbuster armor and plunging Stark out of it about to hack into the normal suit he is wearing, but it takes up lot of time which overloads the Extremis inside of Mandarin's body and he explodes, knocking Stark into the building behind him. The scene then ends with Stark lying inside the building with his Arc Reactor recharging, a reference to the first film's ending. With the Makluans defeated at Stark's Mansion by Hulk, Stark and Banner remove the surviving portal and the vault to the Stark Tower in New York, with it rebuilt into the Avengers Tower. There, Stark has brought Fin Fang Foom and teleports him back to the Makluan home planet Kakatharia. Banner asks Stark how he could save the world without his vault containing the armors, which leads up to AVENGERS: AGE OF ULTRON... Cast *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk *Ben Kingsley as Mandarin *Rebecca Hall as Maya Hansen Category:Blog posts